Say Goodbye
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Pernahkah kau membayangkan suatu hari ? Suatu hari dimana sahabatmu yang terlah lama pergi, kembali lagi menemuimu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.


**Say Goodbye**

**.**

**Genre : Angst**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Pairing : Rin x Len**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Marga Len diubah dari Kagamine menjadi Kagariki, Alurnya terlalu cepat, A Little Bit Gore, dll**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Len…" Ratap Rin. Matanya melihat sedih foto Sang Pujaan Hati yang baru meninggal sepuluh hari yang lalu. Rin yang mengetahui hal ini langsung terpukul akibat kematian Len, karena dirinya belum sama sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang pujaan hatinya, padahal dari lama ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Len. Namun takdir berkata lain, Len harus meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan tragis yang menimpanya. Padahal, saat itu Rin ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya dan mengajak Len untuk bertemu di Taman, karena itu Rin selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian Len. Coba saja hari itu aku tidak mengajaknya bertemu, pasti Len tidak akan meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, pikir Rin.

"Aku bodoh, aku tidak berguna, aku sampah!" Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri setiap hari. Rin terus – terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian Len. Rin memang sudah berulang kali mencoba bunuh diri, namun selalu gagal. Rin tidak akan pernah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun. Rin memang tahu kalau pasti Len tidak akan bahagia karena Rin terus – terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Rin memang tidak peduli.

"Ayo tenang Rin, ayo tenang. " Kegiatan itu memang Rin lakukan setiap hari, meratapi Len-menyalahkan dirinya sendiri-lalu membuat dirinya sendiri tenang. Biasanya Rin menenangkan dirinya di atap sekolahannya dan berharap Len muncul disana, memang tidak mungkin, tetapi Rin akan terus berharap sampai dirinya meminta maaf pada Len akibat dirinya yang membuat Len meninggal.

Hari itu memang hari seperti biasanya, namun di hari itu akan muncul suatu keajaiban, yang tidak disadari oleh Rin.

"Rin!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Rin dari arah belakang, Rin merasa mengenal suara orang itu, itu seperti suara… Len! Iya, suara Len! Tetapi Rin tidak mempercayainya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mungkin itu karena Rin terus – terusan memikirkan Len dan menganggap suara itu adalah suara Len. Ayo Rin, itu bukan suara Len, itu bukan suara Len!, pikirnya.

"Rin!" Panggil orang yang tadi memanggil Rin sekali lagi. Kali ini Rin menyangka bahwa itu gurunya atau teman – temannya. Memang tidak biasa kalau guru – guru atau teman – temannya pergi ke atap sekolahannya. Lagipula Rin selalu melakukan kegiatan ini setiap pulang sekolah, saat sore hari dan matahari mulai terbenam.

"Rin!" Panggil orang itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Karena terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Rin pun menengok kebelakang. Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Rin karena ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Len. Iya, Len. Orang yang dahulu, bahkan sampai sekarang, selalu dipuja – puja dan disukai oleh Rin.

"Ayo kesini Rin! Ini aku, Kagariki Len! Kau masih ingat kan!" Panggil Len yang menyuruh Rin datang ke sini. Rin langsung membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, dan langsung mengucek – ngucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah Len, di dunia nyata dan bukan di dunia mimpi. Karena Rin masih tak percaya bahwa itu Len yang dibangkitkan lagi ke dunia ini, Rin mencubit tangannya.

"Ittai…" Ujarnya pelan, itu memang bukan mimpi, namun ini asli. Baru kali ini Rin bertatapan langsung dengan Len. Biasanya di sekolah Rin hanya melihat Len lewat jendela kelasnya yang sedang dikerubungi oleh fans-nya, karena Rin tidak sekelas dengan Len, dan Len adalah anak yang cukup populer di sekolahannya, maka dari itu Rin tidak bisa mendekati Len secara langsung.

Dengan segera Rin menghampiri Len, Rin ingat kalau Len mempunyai tanda lahir di kaki kanannya karena Rin pernah melihat itu. Tanda lahir itu berbentuk tiga bulatan kecil yang ada di kaki kanan, tepatnya di lutut Len.

"Kalau kau Len yang asli, kau punya tanda lahir berbentuk tiga bulatan kecil yang ada di lutut kaki kananmu kan ? Aku mau memeriksanya." Len mempersilahkan Rin melihat lutut kanannya. Dengan sigap, Rin mengecek lutut kanan Len, memang ada tiga bulatan kecil disana, berarti itu Len yang asli.

"Rin, kau ingat kecelakaan itu kan ?" Tanya Len, Rin segera mengingat – ingat kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut nyawa Len itu.

_**Flashback**_

Terlihat Rin sedang menunggu seseorang di Taman, benar, dia menunggu Len. Sesaat kemudian Len terlihat sedang menyebrang di jalan dan Rin melihatnya. Namun tiba – tiba ada sebuah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi melintas, dan Len tidak melihatnya. Lalu Len tewas karena tertabrak truk itu. Tubuh Len hancur dan terbagi menjadi dua, organ – organ tubuhnya berceceran dimana – mana, dan dia mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sebenarnya Rin sudah memperingatkan Len tadi, namun karena truk itu membunyikan klakson yang cukup keras, maka suara Rin tidak terdengar oleh Len, dan Len pun terpotong oleh truk itu.

Rin segera menghampiri Len yang sudah hancur itu, dan memeluknya sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku Len, maafkan aku."

_**Flashback Off**_

"Iya, Len. Aku mengingatnya, maafkan aku, karena aku yang menyebabkanmu meninggal." Ucap Rin dengan suara yang parau, dan Len segera menenangkan Rin.

"Kau tidak usah meminta maaf, Rin. Aku yang salah kok." Bantah Len.

"Aku sebenarnya mau meminta maaf padamu, aku belum sempat mengatakan salam perpisahan padamu, Rin." Ucap Len dengan rasa bersalah yang besar yang membuat Rin menangis terisak – isak.

"Len, hiks…" Kemudian Rin memeluk Len, dan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Rin.

"Kau tahu Len, sejak lama aku mencintaimu. Di Taman pada hari itu, aku mau mengungkapkan perasaan padamu, namun ajal menjemputmu. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" Ungkap Rin sambil menangis terisak – terisak, sedangkan Len mengusap kepala Rin pelan lalu memegang dagu Rin.

"Rin, aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu." Ungkap Len juga.

"Aishiteru, Rin. Sayonara…" Ucap Len untuk yang terakhir kalinya bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari. Rin akan mengingat hari itu, sebagai hari terbaik, dalam sejarah Rin.

"Len!" Teriak Rin yang menggema di langit. Rin lalu menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan mencengkram lantai kuat – kuat agar ia bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya saat ini.

"Len, suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi kan ?" Tanyanya sambil menangis terisak. Rin dan Len memang akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti-

.

.

.

Di surga, ya di surga. Tempat ikatan cinta abadi antara Rin dan Len bersatu lagi suatu hari nanti.

**Owari**

* * *

Maafkan Junko kalau angst-nya ga berasa, aaaaa.

Maafkan juga kalau pendek, namanya Oneshot, ehehehe #garukgaruk.

Flashbacknya jelek ah, ga bisa bikin Flashback sih.

Yang lagi makan tidak diharapkan untuk melihat bagian Flashbacknya, karena dapat membuat anda muntah.

Ini Fic Angst pertama sekaligus Oneshot pertama Junko. Ide ini pun muncul saat saya sedang mengepel lantai (?) (Apa hubungannya ?). Ingat, ide bisa datang dari mana saja oke.

Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon dimaafkan. Selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin #udahlewatkali

Ehehehe, sebenernya ide ini Junko dapatkan saat bulan puasa, namun postnya habis bulan puasa, kalau ada yang sampai nangis nanti Junko disalahkan karena telah membuat puasanya batal deh.

Dibolehkan untuk Flame kok, Junko ga apa – apa di Flame, karena Fic Junko memang selalu jelek dan tidak memuaskan Readers.

**Don't Forget To Review Minna!**


End file.
